The Werewolf and His Princess
by UnknownWriterToTheWorld
Summary: Welcome to Fiore, home of magic and beasts, witches and werewolves, kings and queens. Many kingdoms exist, and live together in harmony… for the most part. This is a story of two kingdoms at war and the birth of two lovers, who have opposite lives. They will face many hardships, and fight many obstacles to save their love. This, my readers, is their story. 5/1/18! Nalu Fanfic!
1. Different Lives

Welcome to Fiore, home of magic and beasts, witches and werewolves, kings and queens. Many kingdoms exist, and live together in harmony… for the most part. This is a story of two kingdoms at war and the birth of two lovers, who have opposite lives. They will face many hardships, and fight many obstacles to save their love. This, my readers, is their story.

"It's a girl!" A nurse said handing a swaddled baby to a blonde woman. This 'blonde woman' was the queen of Magnolia. Her name was Layla Heartfilia, and she was currently on her deathbed. You see, Layla had a condition known as hemophilia, and this is where your blood doesn't clot, and is pretty much deadly at child birth. Layla was bleeding out but held her child with joy.

"Hello little Lucy. I am Layla, your mother... Your father... couldn't be here, but he loves you very much... H-he wanted a boy, but he will cherish every other moment with you... I-I won't be here f-for very long... You are d-different... You have s-special blood... Good luck... Lucy..."

The line went flat on the hospital screen and nurses rushed to the queen. They worked on her as hard as they could but she was bleeding too much. Layla Heartfilia, was dead.

Not too far away on the same day, was the kingdom of Barsely, home of the Werewolves.

"It's a boy!" A nurse said handing a baby boy to his mother's arms. This woman was the queen of Barsley and had white hair and ears along with a white tail to match. The man standing next to her smiled with tears in his eyes. He had red hair and ears and a red tail as well."Oh! he is so cute Grandeeney!!!" he said a bit too loudly. Grandeeney slapped him. "Oh shut up, you will wake him Igneel!"

She dropped the glare and watched dreamily at the child as he opened his eyes for the first time. He was a werewolf as well, and was a perfect blend of his parents. He had pink hair and onyx eyes that were looking curiously around the room. Igneel smiled and stuck his hand out toward the baby. "I wonder what magic he uses..."

Let me explain. Each werewolf had a specific element that they could wield, and Igneel was a fire werewolf, while Grandeeney was a sky werewolf. You could be any element, and usually only families shared magic. It was rare to find complete strangers who had the same element magic.

"He is probably a sky werewo- IGNEEL PUT OUT THAT FLAME RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as his finger was aflame dangerously close to the baby. "Aw, but he likes it," Igneel whispered as he saw how the pink haired werewolf stretched his arm to reach the flame. The baby started laughing and then sneezed, his own hand lighting on fire.

He was started by the sudden light and the flame extinguished from the little hand and the baby cried loudly. Grandeeney sighed and Igneel put out the flame. "He has fire magic? Oh my little boy!" Igneel said his voice very high, since he was crying. Now she was going to have TWO fire boys running around, but she smiled thinking about it. Igneel was crying in the corner, happy for his son, and Grandeeney touched his pink ears. "Oh my little prince Natsu Dragneel..."

Both were royalty, but they were going to have very diferent lives for the next ten years. Lucy will live in a world of misery, while Natsu surrounded by those he loves... That is- until they meet.

 **Alright Guys! It's me with another story, and I am really enjoying this one! I am only 15, but these are something I enjoy writing to all of you guys and summer is coming up, so I can write a ton! Alright hope you guys enjoy the story and review! It helps motivate me lol...**


	2. Onyx met Brown

Lucy POV

I wake up to see Virgo in my room. I knew that only meant one thing. "Ughh. So early… What does father want today?" I asked making my way out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and Virgo followed me. "The king would like to talk to you, something about going to the village. He has a meeting." I squealed automatically feeling better.

The reason I am so happy? Well, first let me introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am the princess of Magnolia. I am currently 10 years old, and I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I was pretty much identical to my mother and shared many of the things she loved like the village! They have such nice people, which is a great change from what I experience at home. You see, my father hates me. I knew that he always wanted a son to inherit the Heartfilia fortune, but he was stuck with me. He didn't even want to attend my own birth for crying out loud! I try to stay happy, but he doesn't love me… Oh well! I can stay positive since I am going to the village!

I walk through the hallways and knocked on the door. "Come in," a muffled voice said and I opened the doors to his office. He was doing work like usual, and he didn't look up to see me. He never looks at me. I don't think he even knows my eye color! I sat down on the very big seat in front of his desk.

"Lucy, you are going to have to go to the village. I know you hate it there, but I have some meetings here at home and I don't want you messing them up. I will give you money, just please stay out of trouble unlike last time..." Oh yeah… I may have a mischievous behavior, but who cares, nobody knows that I am the princess. Father didn't want me getting special treatment… I stifled a smile and acted sad.

"Yes father..." he gestured with his hand for me to leave and once I closed the door, I had a new spring in my step as I walked down the hallway. I stopped walking and looked at the huge picture of my mom. "Bye mom! I am going to the village!"

I walked again since I wasn't allowed to run in the house. On my way out, I grabbed an apple and stepped outside. The birds were chirping and the sun hit my face. "Oh spring! You never let me down!" I dropped the eaten apple and sprinted out the doors running into the village. It wasn't very far, seeing as the village was kinda like out front yard. You walk out of the gates, and step on the cobblestone, and there you have it! You are now in the village of Magnolia.

I walked by and everyone greeted me as I passed. They don't know me, but everyone greets everyone here. "Hello, Lady Lucy!" I turned to see the bookstore keeper holding some new books. "Oh! Hello Mr. McGarden! Need some help?" I asked and he laughed. "No thank you, but you should stop by! We have many new selections today!" He looked at the books he was holding and I some of their titles. "Oh wow! I didn't know they continued that series! I will see you soon then!" We said our goodbyes and I walked over to the one place I always did: The fruit cart.

I have been borrowing food (cough stealing cough) for a while now and I wasn't going to stop now! I made my way over to the cart and dived passed the woman running the fruit stand. I smiled evilly. "Hehe… Watermelon here I come!"

Natsu POV

I ran as fast I could in the Barsley forest. My ears blew in the wind and my tail was moving in all directions as I took sharp turns to avoid trees. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am the prince of Barsley, home of the Werewolves. I am 10 years old, and I loved visiting the Magnolia village for one reason only. _I wasn't supposed to be there._ My mom always told me not to go since we were at 'war' with the Magnolian kingdom. To be honest, I didn't understand why. It wasn't even a real war. The king only placed a death penalty on any wolf that goes there. I had a solution to this dilemma, which was a potion that would make me look normal. It lasted for a while, plus we had plenty of it thanks to the nurse.

I made it Magnolia and took out the potion. I drank it and cringed. The taste was terrible, but it was worth it! I smiled once the transformation was done and I walked past the sign of the village.

I walked through the village being greeted by many people walking by. I smiled and greeted back and then smelled my favorite place. "Hello Natsu! How is your mother?" a lady asked me. I told everyone who didn't know me that I lived here and that my mother has two broken legs. Everyone seemed to buy it and now they give me free food! Except for the fruit cart people. They hate me… but so do I so we are cool.

"She is doing better, but she wanted me to pick up some things for her so here I am!" the lady smiled taking out some meat and putting them in a white cloth. "I hope this is enough! Have a great day Natsu!" I smiled trying not to drool over the meat smells. "You too!" I walked passed a couple more stores and saw the fruit cart. _I guess I could have some fun!_ I put the cloth in my pocket and hid behind the cart. The lady didn't see me and I was grinning. " Hehe… Watermelon here I come!"

Nobody's POV

Natsu and Lucy cleared their throats. _My voice sounded a bit manly/girly for some reason._ They thought. They had no idea that the other was across the cart from the other. They both slowly reached for a watermelon piece and Lucy grabbed her piece as Natsu grabbed his. This allowed a small space to be open for the two to lock eyes. Onyx met brown and Lucy… well she screamed. This boy was stalking her!

"Did you hear that? Wai- Lucy!? Oh no you don't! And… Natsu!? GUARDS!" The shop lady yelled and two guards that were chatting merrily looked over and the shop lady who was pointing at Natsu and Lucy. They got up and started making their way passed the crowds and Natsu sprung into action.

"Come on Blondie! We gotta get out of here!" Natsu jumped over the fruit cart successfully knocking over a ton of fruit along the way. He grabbed a few pieces of watermelon and took Lucy's hand in his. Immediately when he touched her hand he felt… Oh he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was weird. He sprinted and took Lucy with him. The guards chased them for a while, but Natsu managed to get rid of them.

Lucy was scared for her life. Her feet were not even on the ground since Natsu ran so fast. "Put me down! HELP!" She had to close her eyes after a while since the wind was stinging her eyes. She suddenly felt the wind subside and she opened her eyes. "Wow… I have never been here before..." There was a huge meadow with a lake and an oak tree all by itself close to her. She walked up to it and then remembered the boy. She turned around and looked everywhere.

"Strange boy!? Guy who kidnapped me? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!" She said and crossed her arms. Little did she know that a little boy was watching her every move. _This girl is weird…_ He watched with onyx eyes at the small 10 year old. _I have never met a girl my age…_

Lucy pouted kicking a rock. "Father will find me...or not..." Suddenly Natsu swung upside down and was hanging by his feet from the branch. His upside-down face was inches from hers. Onyx met brown and Lucy...screamed. Again. "You scream a lot weirdo," Natsu said looking at the blonde. She fell and backed away from him, her back hitting the wall. "I have a name you know! It's Lucy, nice to meet you!" She recovered quickly and stood up holding her hand out. "Uh… Natsu!" He decided not to use his last name seeing as everyone ran away when they found out who he was. Lucy was likewise. She didn't want anyone knowing she was related to the Heartfilia's and she wasn't allowed to anyway… They shook hands and felt that weird feeling again. Natsu was still upside-down so maybe that was why.

"So… Watermelon stealer huh..." Lucy said as Natsu dropped down. He pouted. "Am not! Besides, you did just the same as me! I only knew what to do after we got caught, not to mention you were the one that got us caught in the first place!" Natsu smiled victoriously after seeing Lucy's face. She was shocked to say the least.

"Ah haha… Anyway. You live here?" Natsu for some reason didn't want to lie to this girl so he answered truthfully. "No, I live in Barsley, over there!" He said and pointed his finger where a small town in the distance was standing tall. "Ah Barsley! I heard it was just as big as Magnolia. I have never been outside of Magnolia. Father won't let me..." Natsu stood shocked. The village was fairly large, but not being allowed to travel just...wasn't right!

"What!? What kind of father does that!?" He said not knowing half the story. The real story ended with Lucy having a fractured wrist and and a huge cut on her arm. She smiled sadly. "If only you knew the story Natsu..." Natsu noticed the change in mood and sat next to Lucy who was under the tree. He smiled and opened his pocket, revealing some watermelon separated from the meats. "You want one?" He asked and she smiled.

"You never quit when it comes to stealing do you? Sure why not?"She said and Natsu watched her eat the watermelon. She was strange to him… but he liked her. They ended up eating lunch together and sat talking about themselves. They found out they had the same birthday and Natsu happened to be younger by 2 minutes. He complained about it, and Lucy just laughed in his face. He then found out about her mother passing, and how mean her father was. She found out that he snuck out just about everyday to get to Magnolia. She laughed and then then sun started to set.

"Looks like it it getting late… I really should get going. How about we meet here tomorrow?" Natsu said standing up and offering his hand. She smiled and took his hand. She felt something weird, but it wasn't a bad weird. Lucy sighed shaking her head. "Dumby I don't know where we are!" Natsu hit his head and said he was stupid. "How about we meet by that big building in the middle of town!" Lucy tried not to laugh. "You mean the castle?"

"Oh yeah! The castle" He knew what it was, but he didn't want her knowing he was royalty. "Alright! I will see you tomorrow Natsu! Bye!" Lucy ran away and Natsu watched her. "...Bye!" He sighed and turned around taking his time getting home. He knew he was seriously going to get a beating when he got home… Oh well, at least he met Lucy! He never stopped smiling the whole way home...


	3. Happy Birthday

This became a regular thing for the two. Lucy started sneaking out almost everyday, and her father wouldn't even notice! Natsu snuck out anyway, because it was clear to him that she had no friends just like him. They would hang out the day after their birthdays since Natsu was busy. Lucy said she was fine, but Natsu knew she never celebrated her birthday. Now they were 15, and Lucy had stopped wearing dresses and now wore jeans and a nice T-shirt. Natsu still wore his classic black vest and baggy white pants, with sandals. Today was the day after her birthday, except Lucy really did not want to go to the tree. She knew where it was and she was happy that she didn't have to sneak around the back of the castle to make it look like she didn't live there.

Yesterday was Lucy's 15th birthday and she was alone...again. Her father was doing paperwork, and she frankly hadn't seen him in about a year to be honest. She had been running away and yesterday he had wanted to talk to her about her behavior. Right when she walked in and the doors closed, she was thrown to the ground and Jude was walking back to his desk. Her face now bruised, she looked up at him holding her emotions in, for mama.

Flashback

"You disobeyed me Lucy. I told you not to leave my side and here we are again… Having this same CONVERSATION!

He threw his glass of water and the it shattered next to her and cut her legs. She whimpered but didn't touch it. He didn't look at her still after all of these years. He sighed. "Runaway again, and I will find you… and make sure you never leave me again… Do you understand me?" He asked voice remaining in control after his outbreak. Lucy kept in the anger and nodded. "Yes father."

He gestured for her to leave and she walked out the door. She limped into her room and slammed the door. Tears came into her eyes and she soon was bawling. She slid down the wall and cried for hours. She was scared…

Flashback End

Now she was back to the problem at hand- seeing Natsu. She still had a huge bruise on her face and a scab on her leg. It looked very bad, but her nurse had done the best she could. Any magic was outlawed in Magnolia thanks to her father and Lucy hated it. She didn't know if it existed, and she wished she had magic, but her father had simply told her magic didn't exist. She wanted to know if it existed and why it was so bad. She knew Natsu lived in Barsley. They supposedly had werewolves there… Maybe he knew about them!

She limped outside and bought a couple watermelon slices. The lady and her still had some tension, but Lucy had figured out her name and knew to watch out for her. She made it to the tree, and found a now 15 year old Natsu sitting at the tree, with his hair going in every which direction. He was apparently sleeping and she was going to scare him, but her leg was hurting too much. She sat down next to him and his eyes opened.

"Hey Luc- Watermelon! Can I have some?!" He asked and she laughed handing him some and hiding the present she had behind her back. She was also trying to hide the left side of her face, which held a giant bruise. Natsu finished the watermelon and looked at her. "You always eat your watermelon. What's wrong?" She knew better than to keep secrets from her best friend. They had known each other for 5 years now and it was obvious they knew each other more than they knew anyone else.

"Nothing… My father-" Natsu stood up. "Did he hurt you again!? I swear-" He got a good look now being right in front of her and he slowly bent down and looked at her cheek. "D-did he do this..." He asked seeming to concentrate on looking at the wound. Suddenly he stood up facing Barsley. "I will get you out of there Luce. I promise!" He turned back to Lucy and she was sure she saw fire in his eyes. She let it go and smiled. "That would be great… Then I could go to Barsley with you!" She stood up and got back down immediately pain shooting through her body. He pretended not to notice since she wanted him to forget about it.

"I have your birthday present!" she said bringing out her medium sized box. Natsu smiled bringing out a small box he had in his pocket. "I have mine as well!" They swapped boxes and Natsu opened his first. He looked inside and instantly almost dropped the box. Inside was a small blue kitten. Lucy knew it was probably too much of a gift, but she hadn't paid any money for him. "I found him on the side of the street, and he was starving pretty badly. I fed him and I knew father wouldn't let me keep him, so I figured why not give him to you? If you don't like him we cou-" "I love him..." Natsu lifted the kitten out of the box and he knew this kitten was magical. He could feel the magic flowing through him.

"You do? That is a relief! I was scared… What are you going to name him?" She asked as the kitten purred in Natsu's arms. Natsu smiled. _Lucy gave him this kitten. His own thing he could bring home, that was a part of her with him… She made him so-_ "Happy..." He said the last part out loud. It was the perfect name and Lucy looked at him. "How did you come up with that name?" She asked and he hid the blush coming to his face. "Uh… He just makes me Happy I guess!" Lucy seemed to buy it and then looked at her present.

"It isn't as good as yours, but I hope you like it..." He watched as she unwrapped the covering of the box ad opened it. She stood up ignoring the pain from her leg. "The new book in Fairy Tail!? How did you get it!?" She had read the last book Magnolia had. "Barsley has some pretty good books, and they have other books like it," she sighed. "Barsley seems like the perfect place. Oh yeah that reminds me, do you believe in magic?" Natsu tensed. Did she find out? Does she hate him? No, she couldn't! She just gave him a kitten for crying out loud!

"Uh, sure! You know Barsley is known for having werewolves?" she nodded and he watched closely at her reaction. It was unreadable. "What would you do if you saw one?" He asked almost sweating and Lucy didn't notice his voice going a bit higher. "Hmm… Well I have never seen one, but father told me to run if I ever saw one. I guess it depends on what they look like. If they looked scary, then I would probably run!" She laughed and he tried to laugh as well. _Do I look scary? Nah! I am adorable!... Right?_

Lucy looked at Happy who looked like he was understanding the whole conversation! "Haha Natsu! Happy looks like he can actually understand us!" Natsu looked down and saw Happy look at him. When Lucy sneezed, Happy...winked at Natsu. Natsu smiled and nodded. He knew they would talk later.

"Did you know that Barsley and Magnolia are at war? Any werewolf caught in Magnolia will be killed!" Lucy said with a frown. "Aw, you feel bad for the werewolves?" He asked and she laughed. "No way! They would kick butt against our army! Now there are some scary members in our army, but they don't have magic… I think. Oh! What if there was a whole secret army full of people with magic!?" Natsu laughed and they continued to share stories until Lucy wanted to go to the bookstore and tell Mr. McGarden about the book she got. Natsu decided to go with her and they were on their way when suddenly Lucy froze.

There, in front of her, was Jude Heartfilia signing a contract outside a fancy restaurant. _Boy I was stupid! Virgo was telling me something about this! I should really start listening to her from now on…_ Her father turned their way and Lucy tugged Natsu around a wall really quick. She peaked her head to see him again and he wasn't looking anymore. "Whoa, is that the king!?" Natsu said and pushed Lucy out of the way to see him. She fell into the road and it seems Jude noticed this and Lucy saw the anger in his face. He didn't look at Lucy's face, but she was recognizable from her clothes she always wore before getting a beating. He looked back down at the contract and asked the gentlemen to give him some air for a moment. The man who was eating lunch with him left and he called the two over.

"Hello little Lady, how are you? I saw you fall, are you okay?" He asked being too nice. Natsu smiled and Lucy couldn't say anything so he rolled his eyes. He walked forward and spoke. "Hi, My name is Natsu and it is a pleasure to meet you your highness," Natsu bowed and Jude was surprised by his manners. "Have you and this young lady been friends for very long?" Lucy was getting scared. If he found out that this was the reason she had been sneaking out. "H-hey Natsu, w-we really s-should get going..." Natsu was shocked. "But this is the king! Yes sir, me and Luce here have been friends for a long time! Five years your highness!" Jude's eyes widened slightly and Lucy paled.

"So _Luce_ is your name? A nice name for a girl like you!" he said and struggled to smile. He said Luce with so much venom in his voice. Lucy wanted to cry. She was dead. Soon they were done talking and Jude had gotten all the information he needed. This boy… it was strange to him. He didn't like it. They bid their farewells and Lucy and Natsu walked away. Natsu was confused why Lucy wanted to leave so fast, but he thought it was just nervousness.

They made it to the bookstore and said goodbyes like usual. Natsu brought Happy home, and had the best day of his life, or so he had said. Lucy had the worst… Let's just say, Natsu was determined to get her out of Magnolia when he saw her many MANY bruises the next day...


	4. New Home

Timeskip now 17 (almost 18) years old

Lucy groaned getting up. This was her daily morning routine- get up, look at time, curse, and go back to bed. Eventually it was 10:45 and she knew she had to meet Natsu today. It was their meeting anniversary, and they always celebrated by buying boat loads of watermelon and eating it all day. Lucy was so happy she could kiss Natsu!... She registered her thoughts and decided against it. She didn't love Natsu like that. It was just a friendship love…

She was getting money from her safe downstairs and was about to go out through her window since she was grounded for running away last week, and was so close, when she heard Virgo calling her from down the hall.

Lucy POV

"Oh! Princess, your father wants you immediately. It seems very important..." Usually I would have told Virgo to say I was gone, but this whole 'it was important thing' was getting me curious. Was I finally old enough to leave forever? No, I had to rule the kingdom…

"Alright Virgo, thank you!" I said walking toward father's office. I knock and he did the usual "Who is it?" I rolled my eyes. "It is me father, your daughter." I gagged silently at the words I was saying. I walked inside and there he was doing paperwork and not looking up. I sat down in the chair I always sat in when talking to him and he cleared his throat handing me an envelope.

"You are almost 18 years old and that will signify that you are a woman. Since you are a girl and cannot rule over Magnolia, I have arranged a marriage. They have agreed and prince Loke Celeste of the kingdom Lionheart is wanting to meet you in one month's time on your birthday. Since it takes a while to get there we leave in a week. You may pack your things. That will be all." Lucy stood frozen. "What!? No way I don't want to get married!" I yelled standing up out of my chair. He simply sighed and continued doing his paperwork.

"Do not raise your voice with me young lady, and your mother and I had an arranged marriage and we loved each other ve-" I cut him off. I knew what he was about to say and it PISSED me off. "No… You NEVER loved mama. You NEVER loved me. You NEVER spent time with me, NEVER even looked at me! You don't know the meaning of love. You have NEVER LOVED IN YOUR LIFE!" I said with hot tears streaming down my face. "Of all the hell you put me through my whole life only to ship me away? No way. I. Am. Not. Going!" I finished and he stood up not looking at me. He simply walked over to me standing right in front of me, and he slapped me as hard as he could.

I had never experienced so much pain in my life. Not the slap, but the way he treated me. I was just a toy to him. I flew across the room from the impact and him my head on the wall, falling to the floor. "I do not want to hear anymore of this. Pack your things, we are leaving!" He raised his voice and I opened the door. I turned around and spoke something I never thought I would say. "No. We are not leaving. I am leaving. I hate you, and I always have and ALWAYS will." I slammed the door shut and pressed my ear to the door to hear his reaction. I could hear him sigh and then the quill continue writing on paper. I was sobbing running through the halls. _I am getting out of here!_

I was about to go unnoticed to my room when I heard a voice. "Princess? What is wrong?" I turned around and ran into Virgo's arms hugging her tight. We hugged for a while and she broke away smiling. "I will help you pack your things. Don't worry, I won't tell him." Of course she knew what I was going through. She was more of a parent father will ever be. I started crying again and we went to my room and packed.

Soon we were finished and I looked at Virgo who was holding my things with tears in her eyes. I hugged her one last time before she whispered, "Alright hurry, before your father find out," I jumped out the window and landed on the ground safely. I looked back one last time to see she had gone. I smiled. _Never one for goodbyes…_

I ran to the tree with the bags in my hands, tears starting to run down my face as I realized what I was doing. _I was actually running away from home… I am not coming back this time!_ I made it to the tree and Natsu looked at me. "Hey Luce, what is with the bags?" I came up with a lie quickly. "My father died… I don't have a place to stay so I was going to ask if I could come with Barsley with you… If not, that is alright. I could fi-" He cut me off. " No way Luce! You can stay with us as long as you want! I will go ask my parents and you wait here!" he said and I was so happy. Finally, I may actually have a home…

Natsu POV

I sprinted home heart free. I have always been worried about leaving Luce to her father, and I feel guilty to say this, but I'm glad he is dead… Now Lucy can finally be happy with me!... Well I mean when you put it that way, we sound like… well you know, but we are just friends!

I made it home and busted through the castle doors. "Mom, Dad! I have a friend who needs a place to stay! She has been my friend for a while, and we are really close and it would be sad to see her gone… Can she stay?" Grandeeney and Igneel were on the couch next to our huge fireplace. Mom stood up immediately and gasped. "A girl!? Is she a werewolf? Is it Lisanna!? AND WHERE ARE YOUR EARS AND TAIL!?" I gagged thinking about Lisanna who was going to be my wife. I declined nicely and she got super mad. It gives me the shivers to this day.

"No, she isn't a werewolf, and she is from Magnolia. Her name is Lucy, and she has blonde hair, and big brown eyes… and pale skin that shines in the sun, and- ANYWAY, her father died and now she needs somewhere to stay. The reason I don't have ears and tail is because of this potion," I tossed the potion to dad and he caught it gracefully and examined it. "It makes me human since she doesn't know about me being a werewolf. I don't want her knowing since we are outlawed in Magnolia..." Grandeeney and Igneel tried not to tense up. They smiled. "Sure, and we can stay in the cottage out of town a ways so she has some privacy. We will drink the potion, but you have to tell her eventually." Igneel finished. "I will have the potion keeper make more of this for all of us. Go get Lucy and bring her here." Igneel grinned and I jumped with joy sprinting out the doors.

Nobody POV

"Honey… you don't think..." Grandeeney said thinking about the blonde. "I hope not. If it is her, then she will only bring harm. _Lucy Heartfilia, princess of Magnolia..._ "

Natsu came back and found Lucy sitting by the tree. "They said yes! Now let's go to your new home!" The blonde smiled thinking about Natsu and her sharing a house. She quickly put the thought out of her mind. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. "Something wrong?" Natsu asked his head cocking to the side. Lucy sighed smiling and shaking her head. "Nothing is wrong! Let's go!" They ran and laughed the whole way to Barsley.

Unknown POV

" _No way..._ " I said looking out the window to find that _werewolf_ taking the princess. " _I must tell the king!_ "


	5. Meeting His Parents

Lucy POV

We made it to town and I instantly dropped my things. It was so cute! Buildings were everywhere, but they were not like Magnolia buildings made of brick. These buildings were like cottages and I was already in love with the place. The huge white castle in the back only added to the homey feeling. _This is my new home!_

We walked around and I found the famous bookstore that Natsu told me about. I ended up getting three books! I saw the castle and it was magnificent! It was like the ones you read in fairytales as a child. Soon we were getting exhausted and the sun was going down. "Hey Luce, wanna go home now?" He looked at me with the most sincere face and I hid the blush when he called it _home_ like I was already welcomed. I smiled and nodded. "Heck yeah! Let's go!"

We reached a small cobblestone walkway and I hopped on the rocks avoiding the cracks. Natsu laughed and just walked behind me. I could feel his eyes on me and I tried not to fall or make myself look stupid...not that I would care or anything... The setting sun created a silhouette on a house in the distant. I squinted and Natsu laughed again, grabbing my shoulders and dragging me to where the angle of the sun wouldn't ruin my eyesight. I was able to see the house and I smiled. _Something Natsu would live in, a nice cute cottage…_

The wooden cottage was small, but it was perfect for a family. A big garden in the front yard and a cornfield in the back fits perfectly with the brown of the wood. The light brown wooden door was secluded in a wrap around porch circling the entire house. I couldn't stop smiling and Natsu only wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You ready Luce?" He asked and I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much Natsu… This means a lot!" I hugged him tight and he laughed. Soon he broke away grinning and he grabbed my hand as we walked to the porch.

We went up to the front door and Natsu just opened the door, letting go of my hand. He strolled in and I was left with a couple options. One, I could walk inside, but when his parents walk in… I imagined his parents.

" _Oh… Well come right on in I guess. You might as well have eaten all of our food..." Natsu's father would say. "Or did you do that already?" His mom finished and Natsu pushed me out the doors. "You can stay somewhere else you freeloader!" The door slammed in my face and I walked away, alone forever…_

Two, I could stand out here, but I then imagined that scenario playing out as well…

" _Oh...You don't want to come inside? You don't like our home? You might as well have spit on our porch..." Natsu's father would start. Just like my last thought, his mom finished saying, "Or did you do that already?" Natsu walked up to me and literally kicked me out of the door. "Fine then, you can sleep on the porch you fat oaf!" I laid down on the spot where I had just spit and cried myself to sleep…_

Which one… Maybe-

"Luce? You just going to sit there? Come on in!" He smiled dragging me inside. "I will go get mom and dad to meet you!" He left leaving me inside...alone. Should I sit on the couch or not? I mean if Natsu is welcoming me! I walked over to the where the soft looking couch was and my tired butt was about to get a rest when I heard footsteps coming my way.

I immediately stood straight, wiping imaginary dust off of my clothes. I checked my breath and pulled the hair out of my face. I wiggled my legs. _I don't have to pee… I am all set!_

"Alright Natsu, who is this girl-" He stopped his sentence looking in the room. My eyes locked with his and for a moment… I saw… something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Nobody's POV

 _So it really is her…_ Igneel thought as the looked at the blonde. Grandeeney walked in and stopped mid track. " _Igneel was right… Is she a spy?"_ She was the first to recover and took a step toward the nervous Lucy. _Did I do something wrong? I should have gone with plan two!_

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lucy, Natsu has talked alot about you!" She shook Lucy's hand and the girl's fears went away. She lost of the tension building up in her. "Yes, a very nice pleasure to meet you!" Igneel came in and introduced himself and shook her hand. "My name is Igneel, and this is Grandeeney, Natsu's parents." Lucy tried not to cringe at the painful handshake and Natsu seemed to notice this. "Alright dad, no need to kill her!" They both laughed and Lucy just looked between the two. Grandeeney smiled at the blonde. "I hope you don't mind ham and carrots for dinner, I was running low on food!" The girls laughed and Igneel spoke to Natsu in a whisper. "Gray is here. He will act as your friend and not your guard since it may be suspicious to Lucy," Igneel lied to Natsu.

The real reason was before Natsu bringing Lucy over, they ordered Gray to watch Lucy and make sure she wasn't going to kill the prince. They all took the potion and immediately they felt their powers leave. This is what happens when you turn into your human form. You can no longer use the magic, or be safe from it. They wouldn't be able to transform without the potion wearing off first.

Natsu growled. He didn't like Gray. They were frenemies you could say, and were the biggest rivals. "Where is he?" Natsu asked and Igneel gestured to his room. "Playing your video games. I let him," Natsu ran into the hallway and into his room. The door slammed shut and it looked like Lucy's and Grandeeney's conversation stopped.

"So… Lucy huh," Igneel said slowly walking to the blonde. She gulped. "Y-yeah… That's my name!"

"No last name?"

"Uh… Well I don-"

"What? You don't have a last name?"

"I-I never s-said that!"

"Then tell me!"

It clicked in Lucy's mind. _They knew who she was._

"I don't think I need to tell you. You already know..." She looked down at the floor.

"Are you a spy sent by your father?" She shot back up. The grabbed her hand forcefully, and she winced.

"What!? No way!" Igneel didn't seemed convinced, so he continued the investigation.

"Oh, you came on your own to please Jude is that it? You will do anything for your father, wouldn't you?"

Lucy glared at Igneel and snatched her hand away. "I. Hate. My. Father. Always have, and always will!"

He was shocked to say the least and stared into her brown orbs. "Well then I guess you take after your mother… I am sorry for asking you all of those questions… You know with Natsu being-" Grandeeney cut him off. "O-Oh, dinner looks ready! Come on Natsu! Gray!" Lucy looked at Grandeeney. "Gray? Who is that?"

Suddenly a shirtless, raven-haired boy came out. He looked a little older than Natsu and Lucy, and was about 2 inches taller than Natsu, so about 3 inches taller than Lucy. He had dark blue eyes that were almost black, and did I mention the had no shirt on!? I did? Oh… well the is shirtless!

"Yo, the name's Gray..." He said cooly while leaning on the wall. Lucy blushed and looked away. _Grr… Gray put a shirt on!_ Natsu said in his head. He played it cool though, only rolling his eyes and tossing Gray a shirt. "I swear I don't know how that happens!" He yelled putting on the shirt. Lucy turned and sighed happily. She stuck her hand out and shook Gray's hand. "Lucy. Nice to meet you!" Gray smiled and nodded. _She doesn't seem evil to me…_ Gray thought as they walked to the kitchen. Igneel and Grandeeney were waiting patiently and soon everyone was sitting.

Lucy→ Natsu→ Gray

Empty ^ ^ ^ Empty (Table arrangements)

Grand → Igneel→ Empty

Everyone talked and ate, until Lucy felt a nudge on her leg. "What the..." She looked under the table to find a blue kitten purring. She took in at how large he had grown and how much...weight he has gained… He doesn't look in shape all that well…

"Oh, Natsu was telling us that you gave him a kitten! I want to thank you for that! He had been wanting a pet for quite some time! How much was he?" Igneel asked and Lucy smiled at Happy. "He didn't cost anything, actually. I found him on the street and I knew I wasn't going to be allowed to keep him, and he looked so lonely… I thought Natsu and him would be the perfect match!" She finished and Grandeeney smiled. She wasn't as bad as they thought. Soon everyone was done eating and Lucy TRIED to help with the dishes, but she was yelled at by Natsu to come help him get her unpacked.

After they were done packing, Lucy decided she was tired and ready for bed. She thanked everyone and said goodnight. Natsu hugged her saying how happy the was that she was there, and he went into the room opposite the hallway- his room.

Igneel and Grandeeney soon went to bed as well, and they said goodnight to Gray who fell asleep on the couch. Everyone went to bed feeling at peace and happy… soon it was all going to change.


	6. This Means War

Lucy POV

I dreamed I was a wizard who could summon spirits. I was saving some villagers, when one them screamed out of nowhere. It seemed distant, but it was so...real. I soon heard another scream, and then another, until that was the only thing filling my mind. My dream started to fade away as reality came back into my vision. The first thing I noticed was how hard it was to breathe. Smoke filled my room and I got on the floor. On my way to the door I saw that the time was 2:30 in the morning. _What is going on?_

I was about to get to the door when it busted down revealing a shirtless Natsu holding a scarf to his mouth. I smiled weakly and then coughed crawling over to him. He helped me up and soon we were walking down the hallway to Igneel and Grandeeney's room. Natsu walked in and then walked out shaking his head.

 _Not there? Where co-_

I coughed again and felt my throat closing. Natsu came over and held the scarf out for me to take. I refused, but he put it around my neck and I felt breathing get instantly better once the scarf was over my mouth and nose.

We ran into the living room only to find broken windows and fire building at the front door. Natsu grabbed my arm and we ran behind the kitchen. _A back door._

We walked out and I took the scarf off and handed it back to him. "T-thanks" I said, breathing still a bit difficult. "No problem. We need to find Gray and Igneel,"

I looked at the village to find the source of the screams. Guards were lighting houses on fire, and throwing torches through windows. I wanted to cry, but now wasn't the time.

I noticed a figure in the distance and squinted. "Gray!" I ran over to him and he looked my way. He was holding a sword, but he didn't look like he was using it.

Natsu was right behind me and we stopped.

"Hey! Stay near me, do you know where Natsu's parents are?" I sighed. "We were going to ask you..." I looked at Natsu who seemed worried and tense. I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a little looking down at me. "Thanks, I need-"

He was cut off when someone threw torches in a circle around us, and soon we were surrounded. It was just us, and we all faced back to back in a triangle waiting for someone.

"AHHHH!" a battle cry was heard and I turned to find two swords clashing. They soon dropped and the figure spoke up. "Hello Gray, I have come for Lucy. Give her to me and no harm will come to you. I have told the king of her kidnapping." _That voice… No way! Is that-_

"Hello _Erza,_ but I am sorry that cannot happen. She doesn't live there anymore and has nothing to do with the royal arm-" She cut him off.

"That is where you are wrong _dog,_ " she spoke with venom. I knew what she was going to say next, but my voice was gone and I couldn't stop her.

"Do you know Lucy's last name? Why waste my time, I will just tell you. I am here to get Lucy since she ran away from her father, Jude Heartfilia. _Lucy is the princess of Magnolia..._ "

My whole world just fell right in front of me. Gray slowly turned his head toward me. "Is this true?..." I couldn't say anything and I was thrown to the ground. Hands wrapped around my neck and I was being strangled.

"How could you!? You lying bit-" A sword was pulled to his neck. "Step away from Lucy, or your head will pay the price." Erza said smoothly and Gray let go of my neck.

I gasped and coughed, and Gray just glared at me. I looked at Natsu who just seemed very confused. He didn't believe anything that was going on and was in complete shock.

"Now, now Erza. We don't want anyone dead..."

My blood ran cold and a figure came out of the smoke and fire ring. _Jude Heartfilia._

"Yes your highness," He looked in my direction but didn't look at me. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… What have you done now?" He asked and I just looked at the ground scared for my life.

"Sorry about all of this, Lucy told me she had a plan to exterminate Barsley and I refused to listen to her. She must have been very persuasive and told the guards to do this… Dear me. She will face consequences for this..."

He came up behind me and grabbed my neck. It hurt like hell, and he squeezed harder making me whimper. Natsu just stood there…

"...W-why Lucy… 8 years?" He asked and I cried. "He's lying! Y-you have to b-believe me Natsu… Y-you know me!"

This made him snap.

"Do I!? You are the princess of Magnolia! Look at what you did! People are dying in their homes right now because of you!" He looked away and my heart shattered.

 _Not you too…_

He turned me around so I couldn't see anyone. "She will be leaving now. Guards, you know what to do..." Erza tensed up. "We never agreed on killi-" He turned and looked at her and Erza stopped talking and looked at the ground.

"I said... You know what to do. _Do it._ " She looked up. "Yes your majesty." He laughed and dragged my crying, body to the carriage.

"I told you what would happen daughter… Now your friends will die!" I sobbed and suddenly the grasp on my neck was gone. I turned to find Jude on the ground, but he quickly got up and faced the intruder.

"Well, _Igneel._ I didn't know you could still walk, with you being so old," Igneel snarled and it looked like he was trying to do something, and for a moment his hair looked like it was growing, but then it all stopped. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and then he focused back to Jude.

Nobody's POV

"Damn potion..." Igneel mumbled under his breath, but Natsu and Gray heard. Igneel and Jude just circled one another, waiting for something to happen. Jude smiled wickedly and pulled out a golden sword.

"A g-golden sword? H-how.." Igneel said. Erza smirked evilly knowing that it was the only material that could really kill a werewolf.

Jude's smiled only widened. "I know a lot of things about your kind. Now let's start, just like _old times..._ "

Jude lunged at Igneel, but he dodged and kicked Jude in the stomach. They faced each other again and waited. Igneel decided to go this time and Jude slashed his arm.

"AH!" Igneel yelled looking at the deep cut that will surely leave a scar. He glared at Jude and lunged again, this time landing a punch to his face.

Jude didn't seem affected by this, and only smiled. They fought for a while, punch after punch. Then it happened…

Igneel lunged at Jude for the 100th time, but Jude was prepared and a golden sword found it's new home…

In Igneel's heart.

He died instantly and fell forward, and Jude caught him.. "NO! DAD!" Natsu yelled and Jude smiled.

"Shh… It's alright Igneel… Just sleep, your wife is safe with me." He dropped Igneel and walked away.

Natsu ran up to the dead man. He cried and cried and couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. His tears soaked the ground and when he finally came back to reality, Gray was on the ground with a silver sword in his sidd, and Lucy was still being dragged to the carriage by Jude.

Natsu POV

I looked down at my dead father. _This is all her fault… She did this on purpose! She lied to me…_ I looked up at the traitor blonde who was now being put in shackles and in the back cart with jail cells.

 _She deserves death._

Her head was down and I saw tears streaming down her face.

 _She's acting. She did all of this to kill you._

I found my voice when the carriage started moving again.

"If I _ever_ see you again… I will KILL you!"

I started yelling as they got further away and Lucy looked up at me with he most heartbroken face.

 _Liar._

 _This means war..._


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys, just to let you know, my computer is doing some weird things and it is switching the word 'the', with the word 'he'. If I wrote "He went to the store" it would say "The went to he store" so if you read anything from the last chapter and it doesn't make sense, just replace it with the/he. I try to find all of the mistakes I can, but I can't find them all. (next chapter may have the same typos... sorry)**

 **BTW, I read my stories and cringe at my writing. I know I am not the best, but I do love the positive feedback for me to continue! It isn't much, but the one review I had has made my day every time I read it! Alright I am rambling, and I will update soon! Plus if you could tell me how to clear the spell check when it says "always change to..." that would be great! Please review and tell me how the story is going! Bye**


	8. LionHeart

Lucy POV

I sat in the back of the carriage in shackles. When we got back to Magnolia, people looked at me with shock. They didn't know I was the princess, but I knew everyone of them, and they knew me as the little girl who stole watermelon… _I wonder what they think of me now._ I could hear them whisper things as I dragged along.

"I heard Barsley was burned to the ground!"

"Didn't I see her go there yesterday? And now she is in shackles!"

"She burned down Barsley!"

People started getting louder and I didn't look at anyone. I _couldn't._ They were getting more and more angry. "I know we are at war, but there were innocent people living there!" People were throwing things at me, and we finally reached the castle gates, I was covered with trash. The gates closed and I finally looked up to the place I once called home. _Now it was a jail…_

I was brought back to reality when the doors to my jail cart swung open only to have a guard throw me to the ground. Jude stepped out of the fancy cart. "We need her to look good; she will be meeting Loke Celeste in a few days." Jude kicked me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. _This is what I get for trying to be happy…_

I was still shackled and guards had me behind Jude who was leading me to the dungeon. He laughed and I looked up angrily. He turned around and bent down to my face. "That lie in Barsley was good right? That pink haired boy sure believed me. Ha! You should know better than to go against your father!" I glared at him and spat in his face. My voice was hoarse from lack of water and food for about 12 hours. "...You are not my father… Never have been, never will be _Jude._ " This seemed to strike a chord in him and he lashed out at me. Punched me, kicked me, I probably would have died if Erza hadn't have stepped in. _So much for trying to keep me looking decent…_

"Remember she is useful your majesty! You will be rich… Just-" He scoffed and stood up. Erza stopped talking and he continued walking and gestured for the guards to keep me walking. "Thank you peasant Erza. Now to the dungeon!" Erza looked offended, but she knew her place. _Why does she stay here?_

We made it to the dungeon and I looked at all of the empty cells… Except one wasn't empty. I was thrown in the cell next to it, and I looked to see Jude and the guards walking out. Once the doors closed I looked at the figure. It was barely recognizable… But it was a girl, and she wore a tattered… _maid's outfit._

"Oh my gosh Virgo!?" She was lying on the ground and I guess my voice startled her. "P-Princess?" She turned my way and I just remember crying and feeling bad that her face actually scared me. Her right eye was inflamed and it was purple and green. Her lips were bleeding from being chapped and her nails were bleeding as well. Her nose was obviously broken, but it hasn't been put back into place. Her hair was shaved and the once pink hair that shined in the morning was now in the corner of the cell. Her eyes were empty but they were scared…

"Oh princess! Y-you have to get o-out of here now!" Her voice didn't sound like herself at all. "What happened!?" I asked and she looked away. She told me everything.

Flashback Nobody POV

Virgo watched Lucy jump out the window and she was going to yell goodbye, but the doors were swung open revealing Jude. She quickly closed the window and didn't notice Lucy turning her head to look at he maid. "Where is Lucy!? I sent you to get her 12 minutes ago!" Virgo looked out the window and smiled. "She isn't here..." She said simply and saw Lucy running down the streets. She knew about the tree and Natsu, and watched as Lucy made it to the tree and she saw them running to Barsley. Jude just stood in silence and then he got angry. The knocked over the drawer and noticed how light and empty it was. He was about to ask when the doors busted open. Erza glared at Virgo.

"I should have known it was you! Your majesty, I have just witnessed Lucy running away with a werewolf! Virgo must have helped her pack!" Jude looked at Virgo and casually asked, "Is this true?" Virgo was scared, but knowing that Lucy was gone and free made her smile. Erza growled and pinned her to the ground. She took out a sword and held it to her neck. He blade started cutting into the skin and Virgo started screaming.

"Enough Erza, we will do to her what we do to all of the hooligans. Bring her to the dungeon..." Erza threw Virgo up and called three guards. They took Virgo to the preparing room and chained her to a seat. They shaved her head, and tortured her. ( **Sorry don't want to get into that… read contamination if you are into gore!** ) She screamed and cried, and Erza only upped the power. Soon she was on the line of death, and they got her into the cell. Now the next day Lucy comes in.

Flashback End

I listened to the end and cried. I was scared for my life…

It has been a couple of day and now we leave for Lionheart. I have been tortured, but it was on the non-visible parts of my body like my stomach, or thighs. I know I haven't been getting it as bad as Virgo since my whip lashes don't last for more than a day. I have been fed pretty well, but Virgo hasn't gotten anything. I give her half of my meals and she tried to refuse, but she ended up eating everything. I don't want to leave her…

The guards opened the doors and I knew I was leaving today. I hugged Virgo before being dragged into the shower rooms and being brought back to my room to change. Once I was done, I noticed how it didn't even look like I was tortured. It made me angry that I went through all of that pain only for it to be hidden away like trash. I got into the carriage and sat opposite Jude. We soon were of and I held a fan to my face so people wouldn't see me. The white horses were attached to the carriage and soon we were going through the city. Many people were trying to look at me, and Jude was smiling and waving to little children.

 _Liar._

We soon were out of Magnolia and on our way to Lionheart. It was silent for a while, but soon Jude spoke up looking out of the window. "Daughter-" I cut him off. He was probably going to tell me to not screw up his plans or whatever. "I am not your daughter. Not anymore… Why did you do it?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If you are talking about the Barsley burning, that was all your doing." I looked out the window opposite Jude. "You lied to everyone. You are a lying-" I couldn't finish it. I had given up fighting my father. I sighed, "...forget it..."

We were going uphill for a very long time and once we got over, my eyes widened. I took in the beauty of this town which was easily bigger than Magnolia and Barsley combined! There was a huge light blue castle in the center of town and there were walls surrounding the city. I had heard that Lionheart had the toughest army, but looking at it now, I knew the rumors were true. The walls were 20 feet tall, and they had guards standing on the top with bow and arrows. They wore masks on their faces and once we reached the gate, they stopped aiming their weapons at us. "Go along," one guard said and we rode into the village town which had many rich people walking around. The market was very busy, but it was more for accessories then for food and staples.

We reached the castle and about four or five guards surrounded the carriage walking us into the carriage room. Soon we stopped and the door swung open revealing a tall ginger man who wore a red suit and a golden crown. "Ah hello Jude! Welcome to Lionheart! I am the king Leo and you must be here about Loke. It was such a gift to find a girl around Loke's age and is willing to marry! And your name..."

I was going to answer, but Jude opened his mouth before I could speak. "Lucy Heartfilia, she is a bit shy," They both laughed and I felt very embarrassed at the moment. Since when was I shy!? "She will open up eventually, and meeting Loke does that to almost everyone he meets!" Laughter filled the carriage room again and I stayed silent. "We best be going! Lunch is almost ready and you guys have been travelling for a while as well! We have just cut the fresh fruit from the garden, and watermelon is our main fruit here Lucy. I hope you like it?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"Watermelon sounds like a lovely fruit." I tried to sound as happy as I could but watermelon only reminded me of _him._

"Splendid! Let us go then!" Leo said leading us into the main hall. It was very formal, and there was no sign of furniture anywhere. There was only the throne and some pillars to match the decorations. We walked on the red carpet in the middle and reached a door. When he opened it, we were lead into a HUGE dining room. This thing was massive! The table had at least 50 chairs lined up on each long side and five on each short side. The table runner was light blue which matched the white wooden table.

"Your meals," He said and opened a chair for me. I smiled and sat down and looked at the food in front of me. There was grilled turkey with some light zest sauce and some fresh salad. Watermelon slices were on the side and I smiled. This place sure was fancy.

We all ate and I didn't touch the watermelon on my plate. When we were finished, the king looked at me. "You don't like the watermelon?" I smiled and shook my head. "No your majesty, I just had a lot of turkey and you know how filling it is," He laughed and hesitantly Jude did as well. One of the guards on the side grunted and looked the other way. _What is his problem?_

Jude and him talked when suddenly, trumpets sounded. The doors from the massive stairs opened and out came an older looking guy I little older than me. He looked like he was in his late teens and he had ginger hair and blue sunglasses. He also wore a suit and carried a bouquet of flowers. He walked down the stairs and I was surprised to say the least. I looked over at the king and Jude who seemed casual and then I looked at the guards who seemed surprised as well. New guys…

He came down the stairs and walked up to me. Then he opened his mouth. "My my… You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A candle doesn't burn to your beauty and you shine brighter than any star. I am Loke Celeste, prince of LionHeart. And you are?" I was doing a terrible time trying to hide the blush and I stuttered. "L-Lucy Heartf-filia..." His eyes widened and he grabbed his heart. "Lucy… that name is music to my ears. The only remedy to my boring life is sitting right in front of me. Is this love? My heart… it burns for you..." My face was beat red and he grabbed my hand standing me up.

"Loke, why don't you take Lucy to where she will be staying?" Loke looked to his father and then looked back at me. "Splendid idea father! Come _Lucy_ , I will show you your chambers..." He walked me up the stairs and we soon made it into the room. He opened the door for me and I smiled walking into the huge room. The bed had curtains on it and they were light blue. The bed was blue and had white sheets and pillows. The ground was dark hardwood like the rest of the castle and I saw a huge opening into the bathroom. I could see the bathtub from there and I thought about soaking my stresses away.

I looked back at Loke who closed the door. Confusion filled my face when he slouched and smiled (normally) at me. "Hey. The name is Loke… The real Loke anyway," I was at a loss for words as he went over to me bed and pulled the curtains sitting down. He sighed tiredly and then looked back at me. "Confused? Sorry, this is the real me. I am not into flirting and doing the whole playboy thing, but my father believes that is the only way to win over a girl." I laughed. "I know how you fell with all of the expectations. The name is Lucy. The real Lucy!" I stuck out my hand and he shook it smiling.

"So Lucy, what do you like to do for fun?" I thought about it for a moment and then spoke up. "Hmm, I used to love playing tag, and now I read, and play in the water, and play pool! I will say this now, I hate wearing dresses. I love to wear jeans and a T-shirt." He laughed and we continued talking for a while about random things before deciding to go out to the garden. We were called to have guards watch us and obviously we got the new guys. One of them seemed to be doing well, but the other was not doing so good, and he kept walking like he just took a crap in his armor.

I took in the sight of the garden and it was beautiful and on the bottom there was a small engraving.

 _To my dear wife. I hope you are in a better place._

 _Love,_

 _Leo._

I looked at Loke who was soaking in the sun. "Sorry for your loss," I said without thinking and I covered my mouth. He looked at me and then sighed smiling. "She isn't dead. She left my dad when I was little saying that she didn't want to be married to him. She vanished from the world a day later. My father then vowed to me that I would make a girl happy and then taught me how to pick up girls and things like that… I hated doing it, but it became natural to me..." I looked at him with shock. "That must have been hard… Sorry to hear that." He smiled and then looked at the blue skies.

"What about your mother? I thought she would come to these things. Your father doesn't seem to pleased with you as well," I laughed softly and looked at the guards. They were listening, but stood at a distance. "My mother died giving birth to me. Father wanted a boy, so when he figured out I was a girl, he banished magic across Magnolia and didn't attend my birth. He hates me and never, ever looks at my face. I am like a virus to him or something." I looked to him and our eyes locked. His green eyes were soft and he smiled. "Well I guess we have more in common than we think." I looked at the sky and then laughed. I guess we do huh? I looked back at him and saw his face inching toward mine. Inside I was dying since I didn't know if I loved the dude, and our lips almost touched when-

"Loke, you are requested in the main hall," the guard said and we looked away staring in opposite directions. He stood up and started walking. He turned back to me and smiled. "Aren't you coming?" I smiled and stood up walking toward him. We started walking back and I looked back at the garden. _Maybe I should make one of these for ma-_

"Oof! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I looked at the guard I hit and he looked at me. I could see his dark green eyes and we stared at each other for a moment. Loke was gone and I was with the two guards. "I have to go… Have a nice day," I turned and walked away quickly and I wanted to cry. _Those eyes..._


	9. Lisanna Poll-Good or Bad?

I know SPOILER! I will introduce Lisanna in here as a character, but I hear so many people fight when Lisanna should have been 'good' or 'bad'. I honestly can write either one, but I wanna know your guy's preference before I go willy nilly writing 10 chapters about how terrible Lisanna is, and then get comments saying that she should have been good. I created a poll on my profile. It is my first poll, and I am a bit confused, so if I suck and didn't do something right to where you can't find it, just comment and tell me. Thanks so much for reading, and if nobody comments, then I will just... I don't know, maybe make her bad? Or good... Ugh. Help! 


End file.
